It is generally recognized that freshly brewed coffee is superior in flavor to the various instant coffees currently available in the market. Instant coffees are popular in spite of their flavor because of their convenience. A cup of hot instant coffee is prepared by dissolving a measure of instant coffee material into a cup of hot water and stirring. On the other hand, freshly brewed coffee typically requires an apparatus for running hot water through ground coffee while keeping the grounds from entering the final product. However, a problem with a number of the apparatuses is that they are often large, heavy and not sufficiently durable to be used under many conditions. For example, a backpacker in the mountains could carry a coffee pot. However, such pots are often heavy and take a large amount of time and effort to use. A filter cone can be inconvenient for the user by requiring one to carry filter papers in addition to the ground coffee and filter cone.
Therefore, there is a need for a light weight, easy to use device for making coffee that reduces or eliminates some of the problems discussed above.